Auld Lang Syne
by Battered notebook of stories
Summary: Indy and Marion December 31 1957. A tribute fic for IndyJonesLuvr/ Fiery Brunette. It's New Year's Eve, Mutt is having a party and his parents get some time together.


**Author's note: This fic is a thank-you to the talented IndyJonesLuvr. IJL has written a wonderful fic, **_**Thoughts of a Crazed Archeologist's Daughter**_** set before **_**Raiders.**_** It's very well worth a read, and you can tell she has spent an incredible amount of time and effort on her writing. Her story has been enjoyed, and followed, by many people. **_**Thoughts**_** ends with a poignant take on Indy and Marion's painful first separation. In IJL's honor, I am offering a sentimental look at the happy ending Indy and Marion didn't know they would get.**

Chicago, Illinois

December 31, 1957

Marion Ravenwood put another log on her fire, and looked down fondly at the tall man stretched out full length on her couch.

"You're worse than a cat, Jones. I don't see how it's humanly possible for you to expand to take all the space available no matter where you are."

She nudged one long leg. "If you want company, scooch over and give a lady some room. Otherwise I'll go downstairs and check on the kids."

Indy swung his legs around and patted the seat beside him

"You _want _to go downstairs and listen to _Rock Around the Clock_?"

Marion tucked herself under his arm and smiled.

"They're not going to play it again until they count down to midnight. I hope"

"So what's wrong with _auld lang syne_?"

"I guess they think it's old-fashioned."

Indy winced as one of the teenagers in basement cranked up _Great Balls of Fire_ and his son's guests started singing along. They all stamped their feet and yelled on the chorus -"_Good-ness __Gra-cious; GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!". _ The clapping and whistling continued long after the 45 record stopped spinning.

"You're a brave soul to sponsor this get-together"

"Well as long as I'm here they're theoretically supervised.

And they're safer under my roof than they would be speeding some icy road in a borrowed car- with some kid who's had a snootful he can't hold at the wheel."

"Got that right. Think you'll have any trouble?"

"Nothing I can't handle." She grinned. "I've broken up a bar fight or two in my time, Jones. Some teenage boy who's bought a six-pack with fake ID is not my idea of a challenge. And if there's really anything I can't handle, you're here"

Finally, the noise died down and the mellow sounds of Sam Cooke drifted through the floorboards. "_You-ooo-oo send me_…,_ honest you do, honest you do_" he crooned.

Is it 11:30 already? Marion asked.

"Not quite, why?"

"According to Mutt, about 11:30 they were planning to turn the lights down and start playing something nice and slow. I gather the idea is to get the girls feeling romantic so there's a chance for some kissing when the New Year rings in."

Indy gave her the slow lopsided grin that had always melted her heart. "Gotta hand it to the kid. That's not such a bad plan."

He rose to his feet and offered Marion his hand. "May I have the pleasure of this dance, Mrs. Jones?"

"The pleasure's all mine, Dr. Jones."

She stepped into his arms and they swayed together in the fire lit dimness of the living room

"Funny" Indy said softly, "I've spent New Year's Eve in a jail cell; I've spent it at the Eiffel tower and a lot of places in between. But I've never spent a better one than tonight."

Marion rested her head on his shoulder as the music went on: _Earth Angel, Earth Angel, will you be mine…. So before the light, hold me again, with all of your might, in the still of the night…_

By the time they were playing _Someday when I'm awfully low, and the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you, and the way you look tonight_ , Indy's cheek was resting on her hair and his eyes were half closed. One hand had roamed down to cup her arse, and the other had splayed under her sweater and was stroking the smooth skin on her back.

"You know", she murmured into his ear "any of those boys downstairs would get his face slapped for doing that."

He leaned down and nipped at her neck. "Good thing I'm not a boy, isn't it?"

All too soon, Bill Haley began to blare "_One two three o'clock_ _four o'clock ROCK_!" and teenagers were shouting "Happy New Year!" and setting off firecrackers (where had they gotten _those?_) in the back yard

"Happy New Year, Jones" said Marion, and lifted her face to be kissed.

Indy wasn't going to refuse an offer like that. Her mouth was sweet, so one kiss led to another…and her hair still smelled wonderful, so he needed to kiss her there, and she had a drop of perfume in the hollow of her throat that he …

A door slammed behind them and they sprang apart as quickly as they ever had as young lovers.

"Hey, Mom, Indy, come down for a toa-Oh, _brother. _Can't you guys_ get a room _or something?" Mutt shook his head, as his mother straightened her sweater and his father smoothed down his hair. He wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or exasperated, but _geeze._

"We'd be happy to come down and have a toast with you", said his mother, while she tugged at her skirt.

"OK, well I'll, um give you guys a minute to get presentable_. _And' Mutt turned to his father "Better wipe off the lipstick, man. The other guys will get jealous."

Laughing, Indy borrowed a handkerchief from the love of his life and took her hand.

And off they went to toast the New Year.


End file.
